


No one will love you if you are unattractive

by Spobylove9



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spobylove9/pseuds/Spobylove9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria gets burned at Hanna's engagement party. Her burns are so bad that she is unrecognizable, she thinks she is hideous, Ezra must prove her wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one will love you if you are unattractive

Aria was laying there..in a hospital bed. Her face was unrecognizable, covered in burns, red and splotchy. Nobody could even tell it was her. Her hair singed off, and her skin covered in wraps, from the doctors, because all her skin was badly burned. She was in more pain than she ever could have imagined, they gave her pain meds, but they didn't help much. Aria had told the doctors not to let anyone see her, she found herself to be hideous and didn't want anyone to see her until her hair grew back, and the doctors fixed her face. It had been three days since she was burned at Hanna's engagement party, people had come to see her, but she let nobody in her room. Then her phone started to ring:  
"Hey" Aria answered   
"Aria let me see you" Ezra seemed upset "Please I need to know you are ok"   
"Ezra, I look like a monster" Aria cried "You don't want to see me"   
"I love you Aria, I would never not want to see you" Ezra responded   
"I, I..I love you too" Aria muttered "But you can't see me"  
"Aria please" Ezra cried "I need to see you"  
"Fine Ezra" Aria whispered "You can see me...but I warned you"  
"I'm coming."  
Aria was worried, she knew Ezra loved her...but would he love her when she looked like this. She heard a knock on the door, and then slowly Ezra entered her room, and came closer to her, he sat by her bed, and smiled at her.   
"You lied" Ezra said "You are just as beautiful as always"  
"No I'm not" Aria looked away.  
"Aria, you are the same amazing girl you always where. Your looks are not you, the way you laugh, the way you seem to know every book, the way you can hide your fear and act so brave, The way you are such an amazing friend, and the way you care so much about everyone you know. That is who you are Aria, that is what makes you beautiful to me." Aria was crying now, she was so happy that Ezra still loved her, and she believed every word he spoke. Ezra started to lean in to kiss Aria, but she stopped him.  
"The burns Ezra, I can't kiss you" Aria smiled as Ezra blew her a kiss.


End file.
